One Hour Fancy
by Gavon Wood
Summary: Some new students come.....R/R! I have so much to add! Muahahahaa!
1. New Students

Chapter 1-New Students (This story is a lot like somewhere up north, only better supposedly, and erm.well, it has different names, and er.I dunno! Just R/R!)  
  
Dana sat watching the Gryffindor fire spit and crackle from her comfortable spot on the velvet crimson armchair. She felt secure and homely in that chair. She gently drifted into a warm sleep of her favorite dream. She was just about to reach the midpoint of her wonderful dream of flying over the castle, when she was repeatedly shook. She cracked open and eye to see her friend George. She smiled and yawned while mouthing the words, "Yeah? What is it?" George smiled and shouted so close to her ear she jumped a mile up, "BREAKFAST!" Dana screamed in a half laughing half-scolding voice, as he hurried out of the common room, "Do that one more time Weasley and...You'll get the same!"  
  
Dana scurried down the stairs slipping into her black robes as she ran. She was almost done brushing her hair through with her fingers when she heard a giant cheer from the Great Hall. The ceiling of the Great Hall was enchanted to look the weather outside, and it was a cool, foggy day, on the edge off rain. She peered up to the ceiling as she ran to her seat between Fred and George at the Gryffindor table and when she sat down she found Dumbledore shaking the hands of 4 new students near the teacher's table.  
  
She whispered excitedly to Fred, "Fred! What's going on now?" Fred answered leaning back, "New Students! James Yarns, Tom Cotley, Madeline Higgs, and Patricia Goodwin. They were all placed with the, I mean, you and yer friends. All the sixth years, but um..in different houses! James is in Gryffindor, Tom is in Slytherin, Madeline is in Hufflepuff, and Ppppppatrica is in Ravenclaw.." Dana eyed Fred's suspicious behavior with Patricia and soon found out why he had been acting that way, but she had to half stand up to see their faces. James was tall, had brown hair, had some thin glasses, and amazing green eyes, they could almost beat out Harry Potter's! His face had sharp features and he wasn't anywhere near ugly. Tom was on the shorter side, so he looked rather awkward next to James. He had red brown hair and a cute face. He had dull brown eyes, and his body made him look sickly, but he let a few smiles loose. Madeline was short and plump, so she looked awkward next to Patricia. She had long blonde hair and she smiled constantly. She had a face full of freckles, and beaming blue eyes.  
  
Now, Patricia looked like a queen! It was amazing. She had a thin, perfect body and her face was radiant, even though she didn't smile. She stood struck with a pose, and her long black hair flowed over her shoulders like liquid. Her cold amber eyes dared any boy to talk to her, and you could sense every boy was intrigued. Dana knew she'd have problems with this one, considering every boy in the wonderful Great Hall including Oliver Wood was glued to her face, and Oliver wasn't up for sale in Dana's eyes. Rain started to fall outside and a single bolt of lightening streaked the sky. 


	2. The First Encounter of the Third Kind

Chapter 2- The First Encounter of the Third Kind  
  
The entire Gryffindor table erupted when James made his way towards it. Dana sat slightly jumping up and down waiting for James to come sit down. She secretly hoped he'd sit next to her, and when George yelled, "Hey James! Sit over here!" Dana's face broke into a huge grin. James sat between Dana and George, and immediately Lee, Dean, and George attacked him, while Fred stood up hovering over Dana trying to introduce himself to James. Even Oliver was excitedly asking questions. James bobbing back and forth overwhelmed with faces and flaming red hair, could only manage the main answer to the question that everyone was asking which was, "What school did you used to go to?" He sat up straight and said, "I used to go to Beauxbaton. I was really depressed to leave it and all my friends, and I just want to tell you all, I feel as welcome as possible, but I would rather like someone to escort me up to the male dormitory?" Dana managed to ask quickly, "James, if I may ask, (she felt formal talking to him) do you know the other new students?" James made eye contact with her and sternly as though he knew them and didn't want to talk about them, said, "Yes." Dana whispered over to Oliver, "Are they sure he was supposed to be in Gryffindor?"  
  
As soon as Oliver returned from "escorting" James to his quarters in the male dormitory, he sat down right in time for Madeline, Tom and Patricia came walking over. Madeline began in a young giggly voice, "Hello! Headmaster Dumbledore told us all to say hello to you all over here!" Everyone smiled and said, hello, and Tom kind of just stood there. Patricia on the other hand looked fed up with the whole school. She said in a soft rhythmic voice, " Madeline, I am returning back to my table." With that she flipped her hair and started walking away.  
  
Dana laughed and mimicked her, "Madeline...I am going back to my table because I am too good for you." Then she flipped her short brown hair. Patricia stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at Dana. She walked up to her and said, "Look. I don't like it here, and if everyone is going to be like," She looked Dana over from head to toe, even though Dana was sitting and finished, "you. Then there is no hope for the rest of us." Dana stood up but Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Oliver and said, "She is asking for it!" Oliver said, "Dana no. My god! It is only breakfast! You have the rest of the year with her. Ignore it." Dana smiled weakly and sat down. She looked over Patricia as she sure all the rest of the guys were and said, "Enjoy your stay." Madeline looking frustrated mouthed, "Sorry," and scurried back to her table along with Tom slowly walking back to his. Patricia smiled at Oliver and walked away looking like a model walking down a runway. Dana was disgusted, and the sad thing was, that she was the only one. 


	3. Oliver's obsession and 3 big discoveries

Chapter 3- Oliver's obsession and 3 "big" discoveries..  
  
Breakfast was finally over, and since it was Saturday, the students were allowed to roam the campus freely. So Dana decided to have a walk about with.Oliver. As they walked about a corridor with no students in it except for themselves, Oliver began, "Thanks Dana." Dana asked, "For what?" He concentrated on a lovely fairy picture waving at them, and answered, "For not clocking Pppatrica." Dana shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Oliver alarmed exclaimed, "Woah! Dana! What is wrong with you?!" Dana stopped. She walked in front of Oliver and said, " Oliver! I have known you since I first came to this school. You have known this girl. No this.thing, only for a few hours, and you can't get her out of your head!" Oliver looked like someone had hit him with a club. He said, "Dana? Is this how you feel? Like I am..obsessed with Ppp...PATRICIA!?" Dana was about to say yes when none other than Patricia came out of the shadows and said in a sly voice, "Yes?"  
  
Dana looked disgusted and said, "Where you listening to us?" Patricia looking innocent said, "Of course not Diane, what are you talking about?" Dana hissed, "It's Dana." Patricia ignored this and said, "Oh, Oliver, Hello! Nice to see you again!" Oliver smiled sheepishly, "Hello." Patricia said, "Oh, Oliver. I was wondering if you could maybe give me a special tour around Hogwarts! Maybe we could talk about Qudditch also, I heard you were the captain of the Gryffindor team." Patricia slipped her arm through his. Dana ground her teeth. Oliver broke out into his Qudditch mode and said, "Why sure! I love Qudditch I have loved it since..oh, Dana, you won't mind if we." He smiled as though it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Dana shook her head and said, "Fine Oliver. Just go. Go away." With that she ran to the Gryffindor common room hearing Patricia laugh, "Oh, she'll be fine, where were we?"  
  
When Dana reached the common room entrance the Pink Fat lady in the Portrait exclaimed, "Oh Darling, are you okay?" Dana sniffed and said, "No, Periwinkles delights." The picture said, "Okay then." and swung open. Dana ran into the common room and sat down in the armchair, her armchair. She didn't even care that George and Fred were in the room along with Dean. George stood up and said, "Hey Dana? Are you okay?" Dana hid her tears, "Yup, you blokes ignore me! I'm just cold, so much rain outside." George noticing she wasn't even wet said, "Okay." and sat down. George continued in their conversation before Dana had been there, "I learned from my friend Greg in the Ravenclaw table that she has Veela hair in her wand!" Dean exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Well I was talking to Dylan Jacobs in the Hufflepuff table and he had been pressing the other new girl, Madeline for information about Ppppatricia, and guess what. She is allergic to rabbits! Isn't that so sad?" Dana couldn't believe her ears. Three out of a few of the most humorous boys in the Gryffindor house were getting sappy over a new Veela hair inhabitant, bunny allergic, new girl! She wanted to scream but Fred screamed first, "Oh yeah! You know what I learned??? That James fancied her and they were actually together, and isn't that strange that James.." Fred stopped dead, for James had just come down from the boys' dormitory!  
  
Haha! Fred is busted! What is going to happen next? R/R! Maybe I'll tell you! 


	4. Gossip and a kiss?

Chapter 4- Gossip and a kiss?  
  
  
  
James looked so deadly Dana thought he was going to rip Fred's head off. James said coldly, "What was that, Weasley?" Fred looked as though a brand new puppy that had had an accident on the new rug, when he said, "Oh James, I didn't know you were...erm..I didn't mean anything bad.I was just explaining what I heard...." James still looking mad said, "You better watch what you say. Did anyone ever tell you that gossip isn't always TRUE?" Fred looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry. This must be tough on you being new here and all." James shook his head and walked out of the common room. Dana knowing half of what both the sad and mad boys was feeling said, "Fred, you'll be okay, he's just a 6th year!" She smiled and followed after James.  
  
Dana wiped her eyes and said, "Hey James wait up!" James slowed his pace, barely and said, "Ms. Diggerblu, how may I help you?" Dana scoffed, "James! Please call me Dana, and please, can you walk slower?" James looked at her and said, "Why were you crying?" Dana said, "I thought you'd be the type of person that doesn't pry into people's personal life." James regretting what he said apologized and said, "I am not that kind of person." Dana said, "Then what is your type. COULD YOU PLEASE STOP?!" James stopped and looked her in the eyes, "Digge....Dana, I thought you were not the kind to pry?" Dana gave him a sour look and said, "James, why can't you just be...." "NICE!" shouted Oliver with a roar of laughter.  
  
James froze when he saw Patricia walking towards them and said, "Dana, lets walk, over there." They started walking and James struck up a stupid conversation, "How long have you been going to Hogwarts?" Dana eyed him and said, "James, are you uncomfortable with that witch behind us, or is it Oliver??" James said, "SHUSH! No Woods is okay. Let's not talk about this. I shouldn't be talking about this." Dana knew she had hit something, and what Fred had said, was true. So what she did next was so random that it probably had to push some of Patricia's sleek Veela buttons. She grabbed Jame's head as soon as she knew Patricia could see them and she kissed him!  
  
R/R! Was this a good move on Dana's behalf? Dun Dun Dun. 


	5. It's called Jealousy

Chapter 5- It's called Jealousy  
  
Patricia let out a, "My god!" and Oliver was in shock. James himself was almost dead. When he tore away he pretended to not see Patricia and Oliver and he whispered to Dana, "Dana?! What?..I am not stupid. I realized why you did this, but what?! Okay, let us talk about this as soon as this is all OVER!" Dana looking as calm as she could, yet feeling as she had jumped off a bridge exclaimed, "James, this is the start!" James looking puzzled looked up at Oliver and Patricia and just kind of stood there and Dana turned around pretending not have seen them. She said, "Oh, Oliver. How was your, walk?" Oliver looking shocked said, "Um...can I talk to you? OVER THERE?" Dana smiled as though nothing had happened and said, "Yup, where? Here?" She pointed at the ground and Oliver spat, "Over THERE." He grabbed Dana's arm and Dana said, "Oliver! What is wrong with you?" Oliver said, "Dana. I know what you are doing. I heard the rumors about Patricia and James." Dana smiled stupidly and said, "What rumors?" Oliver shook his head practically talking to himself, "And she thought I was obsessed with Patricia, and I have only known her for how long?" Dana shook her head and said, "Oliver. Just...leave me alone." Then she went up to James and said, "I'll talk to you at lun..hey? Were missing lunch!" Dana then grabbed Jame's hand and they ran away leaving a mad Oliver and a hissy Ravenclaw.  
  
As Dana ate some crisps James exclaimed, "You are mad. Has anyone ever told you that?" Dana laughed covering her mouth and trying to swallow, she answered, "Well, that is why I was put in Gryffindor." He looked as though he wasn't sure if she was joking and only laughed after she did. Dana said, "Well, do you...fancy Patricia?" James became quiet. He said in a small low voice, "Well. . . At Beauxbaton yes. We actually fancied each other and well...I really shouldn't be telling you this considering I barely know you, but you did kiss me." Dana smiled and said, "That was part of the plan, you know map it out." James smiled unsure and said, "Well. . . what exactly do you have in your head?" Dana began telling exactly her plan to a complete stranger she had not only known for a few hours but had already kissed. The main idea of the plan was, "See, James. I fancy ..Wood, you fancy Patricia, and well. It is called jealousy. It gets them everytime. " 


	6. Harry, Qudditch in the Rain, and the rea...

Chapter 6-Harry, Qudditch in the Rain, and the realization  
  
Dana and James had talked about "their" plan all during lunch with no interruptions, and after lunch they decided to go back to the common room, Dana's sanctuary away from Patricia. When they got there Oliver was no were to be seen, but Harry and Ron were there. Dana asked, "Ron, have you seen Oliver anywhere?" Ron smiled and said, "Nope sorry, what about you Harry?" Harry shook his head but then remembered, "Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you! He was looking for you." Dana asked, "When?" Harry blushed and said, "Um, before lunch. He had...that new girl.I dunno her name.she had black hair, uh...acted kinda stuck up." James looked displeased and Dana could only react in one way. She bent down and gave Harry the biggest hug in the world. When she let go she said, "Harry. You will always be my friend." Harry smiled and looked at Ron with a puzzled expression, and James just stood there. Harry added, "Oh yeah, later we have Qudditch practice, so he'll be on the field." Dana smiled at what seemed to be her new best friend and said thanks.  
  
James and Dana decided to just go about their own ways for the rest of the day, and at dinner Dana ate alone. She needed time to think about what was going on. Then, her courage left her as she ate some chicken. She couldn't believe she had...kissed a complete stranger! Then, out of no where she began to laugh, some Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at her and probably thought she was mad but she just kept giggling until she realized Oliver wasn't at the table.  
  
After dinner she went up to the common room to get her thick robe because she was going to be going outside and it was still drizzly. She was going to go find Oliver. So she'd start at the field to see if he got an early start on practice. By time she got to the field it was pouring really hard. She could only see one thing in the sky tossing a Quaffle back and forth. It was Oliver and he was soaked. He saw Dana and zoomed down. Dana said, "Oliver! What are you doing up there? Wasn't Qudditch practice cancelled?" Oliver shook his head and exclaimed, "The team wouldn't get off that easy." He looked around, "So where's James? Just and hour long fancy?" Dana was so mad she could have taken her coat off and been warm. She retorted, "Where's Patricia? I am surprised she isn't in the stands or..on the broom with you!" Oliver shook his head and said, "Dana, we aren't kissing in the hallways!" Dana feeling ashamed beyond control and mad she just turned around and started walking back towards the castle in the rain and the dark started to drape the sky. She was so mad she couldn't stand it! She wanted to go find Patricia and....do something really bad to her. So she was walking away, but Oliver zoomed down in front of her and said, "Dana. Let me give you a zoom back to the castle." Dana said, "What? Suddenly feeling bad for me? YOU'RE THE ONE I FEEL BAD FOR!" Oliver angrily asked over a crack of thunder, "WHY ME?" Dana screamed, "Because you don't even see why I kissed him. It really is a pity thing Oliver." Oliver just stared at her in the rain and let her run back to the common room.  
  
As Dana sloshed through the corridor, careful not to run into to Filch, was almost to the Fat Pink Lady, when she realized that there was a line of muddy foot prints leading from the entrance to behind her....she thought, "No He couldn't have gotten back that fast." The fat lady said, "My goodness girl! You are all muddy!" Dana smiled and said, "Like I couldn't tell. Tinkle Sprinkle." The Fat lady gave her a smirk and opened. Dana ran into the common room to see Oliver sitting in the armchair. In her chair. And he was wetter than her.  
  
She said, "Oliver? How did you....why are you in my chair?" Oliver just looked at her. Didn't say anything, just sat there. Dana sat down on the couch and said, "Oliver.." Oliver stared at the fire. Dana said, "So you realized why I did it." Oliver turned and said, "Dana, I kind of understood before you told me. I guess I just didn't want to think about it. I thought it was all just about Patricia and James." Dana smiled and took a deep breath. She said, "So..then I guess our plan is toast." Oliver asked, "Whose Plan?" Dana smiled and said, "Well..nevermind. I have just changed my mind about some things, and if it helps you, I really didn't mean anything by the kiss, and don't think of me as a boy chasing.one-hour fancier. I have liked some people longer than for a year." She waited for him to respond but he just sat staring at the fire. So she said, " I have to get to bed. Today was too packed, I can't believe all the things that happened today.." She checked off her fingers as she said, "New students, fighting.Oh and Oliver, if you see James tell him it is off. The plan."  
  
You know. I like this story, but you know what I realized? That this has all happened in one day? I have to work on that 0.o; 


End file.
